onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho P
| affiliation = Treasure Pirates | occupation = | jva =Hiroyuki Yoshino | Funi eva = Akron Watson | dfname = Iro Iro no Mi | dfename = Color-Color Fruit | dfmeaning = Camouflage | dftype = Paramecia }} Psycho P is a character in the Heart of Gold special. He was born in the North Blue and is a member of the Treasure Pirates. Appearance Psycho P is a dark-skinned man with big lips. He wears a pink winter coat, a cap with the word "PSY" on it, and a pair of very small sunglasses. Personality Psycho P acts like a typical teenage street artist, as no matter the time or place, he always talks to anyone and anything through rap. He does not believe in dreams, only caring about executing his orders straightforwardly. He admires and respects tenacity from his opponents. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Psycho P ate the Iro Iro no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that lets him camouflage or disguise people and objects. Weapons He wields a sword, and is somewhat proficient in using it, especially in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power. History Past Psycho P is from the North Blue. Sometime in his life, he joined the Treasure Pirates. Heart of Gold Psycho P initiated an assault on the Marine convoy carrying Myskina Olga by camouflaging the Shark Emeralda, sneaking into the Marine ships' crow's nest, and stabbing the lookout. He then confronted the Marines and revealed his power as the Shark Emeralda became visible and Mad Treasure began his boarding attack. Psycho P battled Yukimura and other Marines, managing to confuse and dispatch them by camouflaging himself. Olga came abovedeck while escaping from Mad Treasure below, but Psycho P and his crewmates surrounded her as Mad Treasure returned. However, Olga managed to escape on her steed Elizabeth, and Treasure decided to continue their pursuit. Psycho P camouflaged the Shark Emeralda as Treasure's crew located Olga on the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Thousand Sunny, although the Straw Hats noticed the camouflaged ship due to Kenbunshoku Haki. The two crews battled, causing Olga's ring to fall into the water, which caused a giant fish called Bonbori to emerge and consume the two ships. Treasure's crew went down its throat and into its stomach in order to find the Pure Gold. After the fall, they found Nami, Nico Robin, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook in the water. Since they were helpless, they captured them and make them slaves. Psycho P later camouflaged his crew and the slaves in order to take Monkey D. Luffy by surprise, allowing Treasure to leave him to die and recapture Olga. Psycho P later confronted Luffy inside Bonbori's second stomach, using his powers to poorly disguise his crewmates as Luffy's allies. However, Luffy saw through the ruse and attacked the disguised pirates, but Psycho P then disguised all of them as Luffy's companion Myskina Acier. Luffy was initially unable to tell who the fake ones were, but with the real Acier's help he managed to take them down. Psycho P then admitted defeat to Luffy as he camouflaged himself and retreated. Psycho P returned to Treasure in a mine on Alchemi, revealing that Luffy was still alive. Treasure then sent him, Naomi Drunk, and several men to guard the outside of the mine. Luffy, Acier, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji later arrived at Alchemi, and Sanji stayed behind to battle Psycho P. Psycho P tried using his powers, but Sanji managed to find him due to having experience in fighting invisible people. Sanji revealed his interest in Psycho P's fruit as it would allow him to spy on women's baths, but immediately changed it to a desire to follow dreams. Psycho P stated that he had no dreams, causing Sanji to ignite himself in passion and kick Psycho P into a wall, defeating him. Later, Psycho P and his crewmates unsuccessfully attempted to get Treasure back onto the Shark Emeralda as he was looking for the Pure Gold inside Bonbori's stomach acids. Later, Psycho P sat on the shore of Alchemi eating meat with Treasure and Naomi. Major Battles *Psycho P vs. Sanji Trivia *His name is possibly a pun on "copy" (Psy'cho P'), which matches his technique Copy Paint that he uses to disguise himself or others. *Due to his Devil Fruit's abilities, Sanji has an interest in him similar to his grudge with Absalom about the Suke Suke no Mi. References Site Navigation ca:Psycho P it:Psyco P ru:Псайко Пи Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Treasure Pirates Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:North Blue Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists